Their words in his head, knives in his heart
by Chrishalliwell11
Summary: What if when Phoebe confronted Chris at the end of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Piper, Leo and Paige heard everything and Piper is already pregnant. Songfic, my first so please no flames. Slightly AU. Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Their words in his head, knives in his heart

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"You're our son?"

"And our nephew?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm so sorry peanut, if you want you can move in here with us. I mean that couch can't be comfortable."

"But if I move in I'll have full access to Wyatt and we can't have that now can we? I could hurt him or let demons take him, oh no we can't have that."

"Chris, look if I would've known, I wouldn't have..."

"Wouldn't have what? Kicked me out, ignored me, yelled hateful words without a care about my feelings."

"Son..." Leo begins.

"Don't even think about opening your mouth Leo! You have no right to call me your son, remember you only have one child your golden boy Wyatt. You'll never change."

"Chris, please we're so sorry..."

"I don't need your pity Phoebe! I've dealt with the hatred long enough to make it on my own. Besides what do you care? What has changed between now and the day we met, or the day Wyatt was captured by the Order?"

"Chris, we know who you are now..."

"Save it Paige! Just because you know who I really am now, it doesn't change anything! If I wasn't family none of you would've ever given a second thought to how your words and actions affected me, just because you know doesn't change fact is if I wasn't family you'd still be treating me like the freaking Source of All Evil, but noo, now this kid from the future with no place to go is our future family member so now everything is different. I may not have shown it and nobody in this family is a normal human, but it still hurt. After all when it comes to emotions I'm only human."

At that moment the door to the backroom opens, everyone turns and Piper's new bartender, Seely pokes his head in, "Sorry to interrupt, but Christina's here and she's going to do a quick sound check."

"Thanks Seely."

Seely leaves the backroom as music fills P3 and when they all turn back Chris has vanished.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Will eventually be a songfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

Seely leaves as music fills P3 and when they all turn back Chris has vanished.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris walks out of the back room sliding carefully past his shocked "family" invisible.

He sits at one of the tables and sighs, on stage the nights preformer Christina Perri is doing a sound check. Chris then realizes he can't hold his invisibility very much longer, he stands and hurries over and leans by the door to the office. Listening intently he hears orbing and then the door opens and Piper and Leo walk out.

Piper motions to Seely, "Seely I'm sorry to leave like this but I'll be on my cell, I completely forgot about a meeting I have and I can't reschedule, I'll be back by opening time at the latest. Again really sorry."

"No problem Piper, take it easy if I need any help Chris gave me his cell phone number, you take as long as you need. Where'd your sisters go, didn't I see them in the office?"

"They're already gone. I need to seriously put bells on them, thanks again." Piper says joining Leo at the stairs out.

Chris slips into the office and hides behind the door just as his invisibility gives out.

He exits the office silently and takes his seat again as Christina starts her sound check,

"I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human."

Chris chuckles despite himself how appropriate, the song basically described his trip to the past and his entire mission, his relationship with his future father as well as his entire past family.

An idea strikes him, he'd always been into video making and in order to keep an eye on Wyatt twenty four seven he'd secretly installed hidden cameras all over the house, to help him avoid his father is something happened he'd even installed hidden cameras on the bridge. All he had to do now is access the footage and then he could show them, he's only human.

Chris has always been a tech genius and with his future technology he could wow his "family". 'Then they'd understand, finally they'd understand, I'm only human.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Short I know, but this was never meant to be very long, one or two more chapters... maybe more.


End file.
